


On Purpose

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Andi and Buffy assume something about TJ. Cyrus decides to come out, but feels like it would mess up his and TJ's friendship
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 63





	On Purpose

The clouds filled the sky, blocking any light from beaming down. Fog made its way in town and prevented clear sights. The winter weather chilled the atmosphere, leaving frost marks on buildings and roads. The streets were silent, in fact everything was silent. People stayed inside, refusing to exit. No wild animals roamed the town. It was like this town was abandoned.

The Goodman residence was no exception. The house was dead silent. Cyrus’s parents stayed in their room for the majority of the day, hardly ever leaving. Cyrus sat on the couch in the man cave that was in the basement. He contemplated whether to turn on the tv or to sit in silence. He thought the day was dull and boring, but at the same time didn’t feel like moving. It wasn’t just the atmosphere that got him down, it was not knowing where he and TJ were in their relationship.

They had been getting close over the past few weeks, but he could sense that something wasn’t right. TJ has been a little too nice to him. Being nice is great, but he doesn’t act that nice to anyone else in his friend group. Buffy and Andi have caught on and started asking questions. He tried to reassure them that TJ is closer to him than them, but he kept thinking that if there was a reason why. TJ spent more time with Cyrus than them, would only bring him muffins, call him nicknames, and they even have their own special spot. He’s too scared to ask if TJ had any feelings for him because he doesn’t want to take the chance of ruining their friendship. He has worked for so long trying to better improve TJ’s attitude and has reached a point where TJ is happy with the world and isn’t a jerk. Losing him would mean losing the bond they have created.

Cyrus made the mistake of coming out to TJ yesterday. The day was just fine. Clear sky, sunny weather, and laughter filling the air. Cyrus sat at his lunch table with Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. The group casually ate their lunch and talked their usual business. Like clockwork, TJ joined them and gave a muffin to Cyrus. The others stared at Cyrus, who noticed them nod their heads to the jock. Cyrus shrugged his shoulders and ignored their hints.

“So, TJ.” Andi said as Cyrus tensed up. He could feel that an awkward moment is coming, “Why do you always have to sit with us? Don’t you have any friends of your own?”

“Andi!” Cyrus shouted at his friend, nearly choking on the blue raspberry muffin. “Don’t be rude! He can sit with us all he wants. And he is your friend.”

“I know, but it seems like he replaced his friends for yours.”

“He didn’t leave anyone, they left him because he decided to do the right thing.”

TJ stopped eating and grew a saddened, yet understanding, face. “Cy, no need to explain it. I get it, I’m not wanted. These are your friends, I get that they don’t want me around.”

Cyrus placed his hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving the table. “TJ, you can stay all you want. They need to learn to forgive and get to know you like I do.”

“We like him.” Jonah intervened. “But we’re confused on some things.”

Buffy leaned forward. “For example, why doesn’t he treat us like he treats you? He doesn’t have any nicknames for us, he doesn’t laugh at our jokes like he does at yours, and he doesn’t text us. Why does he only bring you a muffin? We curious, that’s all.”

TJ tensed up. He could feel that they weren’t going to stop until he reveals the truth. “He’s my friend, that’s why.”

“Maybe it’s more than that.” Stated Andi.

With that, TJ lost it. He freaked out and couldn’t stay. He grabbed his tray and exited the lunch room. Cyrus caught the look on his face, and it was disappointing.

“That’s it!” Cyrus shouted. “There was no reason for that!”

Andi tried to calm him. “We just wanted to know what’s going on between the two of you. You have to admit that he treats you differently than us. He has that look that indicates that he’s in love.”

Cyrus gasped. “I haven’t even told him I’m gay. And I don’t know if he is too. Now he’s probably thinking about ending our friendship. Last time I checked, guys don’t like being assumed that they have feelings for their friend.”

“Why don’t you just tell him you’re gay?” Jonah chimed in. “Just do it, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes, it is. What if he doesn’t like gay people? What if he thinks I have a crush on him? Coming out isn’t easy. I’m not ready to tell him. It took me forever to tell you, and I was still nervous. He may not be accepting.”

Buffy chuckled. “Oh, he’ll accept you. It’s so obvious that he’s into you. Even Jonah noticed it.”

Cyrus couldn’t deal with them right now and left the table. He walked out and found TJ in the gym, knowing that he likes to go there when he’s upset. He saw the boy practicing shots. He approached him, but TJ stepped away. Cyrus walked closer, but TJ kept moving away. TJ even moved to the locker room because he couldn’t be in the same room as Cyrus.

TJ entered the locker room and started pacing around. Cyrus followed him inside and walked in on TJ punching a locker.

“Dang.” Cyrus softly said. “I’m sorry for what happened.”

TJ looked at him. His face was unreadable. “What do you want? Here to end our friendship?”

Cyrus became shocked. “Never! TJ, I want to be your friend.”

“Then why are you here. I would’ve that you didn’t want to see me again after what Andi said.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s true.”

Cyrus’s mouth fell open. He never would’ve imagined TJ would be interested romantically in him. He didn’t know what to do next. He thought of coming out but felt like it wasn’t the right time. Instead he said something that he didn’t know how he would react to. “I’m gay.”

TJ seemed like he wanted to say something else, but Cyrus left before he could. Cyrus figured that suddenly walking out wasn’t the best idea.

Now Cyrus sat on the couch, on one of the most eerie days the year, contemplating his status with TJ. He could’ve stayed longer and let TJ talk, but was worried about where it would lead to. Honestly, he wished something more would come, but didn’t know if that was what TJ wanted.

He picked up his phone to call TJ, but heard tapping on the window. He checked it out and saw TJ on his knees, tapping on the basement window. Without thinking, Cyrus opened it and pulled TJ inside. The older boy fell in and landed on top of Cyrus. Noticing how they were positioned, TJ quickly got off and straightened his shirt.

Cyrus slowly got back on his feet. “TJ, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you in person. You let the locker room and before I had the chance to. I wanted to say that I care about you, like a lot. I don’t know if you feel the same, but it’s ok. If you just want to stay friends, then that is what we’ll be.”

“What if I want something more?”

TJ stared into his eyes, hopeful. “Are you serious.”

“More than ever.”

TJ stepped forward and held Cyrus’s hands. Cyrus leaned in and kissed him. “TJ, you mean so much to me. All these days I never thought hat I would need someone so much. I thought I would be lonely and when I met you, I didn’t know that we’ll end up here. But I don't think I ever planned for this circumstance with you, but I’m glad it did.”

“I was lost in darkness before you entered my life. You’re my focus that brought me to who I am now. It might’ve not happened the normal way, but it was defiantly on purpose.”

The two smiled at each other. The two kissed again. As they did, the clouds parted and the sun could be seen.


End file.
